


Stuck With You, I'd Rather Take My Chances

by Rayoislife



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, General Buzz Grunt's A++++ parenting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Locked In A Cabin, M/M, Panic Attacks, stuck fic, tank has anxiety (fight me), the general is an ass and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: I wanted a cabin fic, but I'm not experienced enough to be writing this stuff so there will be awkward writing and scene skipping. Still, it's a cabin fic I've been craving. Maybe one day I can write it properly.Rating may change.
Relationships: Ophelia Nigmos/Johnny Smith, Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: these boys don't belong to me. 
> 
> Another disclaimer: despite owning all EPs for The Sims 2, I have never, ever played Bon Voyage so my limited knowledge on the Three Lakes Cabins is from the wiki. 
> 
> Please excuse awkward scene skipping and phrasing and there's probably a lot to apologize for here. 
> 
> Also, I shamelessly stole Paul's name from another Sims fanfic writer whose name is Rozozzy. But PT9 needed a name. 
> 
> Rating may change.

Three Lakes Cabins. 

The name made it sound cozy, warm even. Tank burrowed himself deeper into his jacket with his hands under his pits, but it was no match against the frosty mountain air. Why Strangetown High chose winter in the mountains for the senior trip, Tank couldn't guess. He'd imagined they would go to the mountains in spring when it was warming up. After all, not many inhabitants of Strangetown were accustomed to cold weather and thus were wholly unprepared for the journey. Tank scowled at the snow crunching beneath his feet and soaked into the bottoms of his pants while other students oohed and awed at their surroundings despite the chill in the air. He was, unfortunately, stuck behind the worst couple he could imagine, Nigmos and Smith. 

Nigmos was cooing and Smith was just as awed as she was by the snow around them. Smith had an arm wrapped around Nigmos as they walked before him and it was pissing him off. It wasn't enough that they did this mamby-pamby stuff in the halls at school, they had to do it here too. 

"Nigmos, Smith," he called with chattering teeth. "Get a move on or get out of my way." 

Nigmos turned to face him with a glare and opened her mouth, but Smith tugged on her arm and pulled her to the side. 

"He's not worth it," Tank heard Smith say to Nigmos as he stomped past them. He grit his teeth and considered turning around to give Smith a piece of his mind, but a strong gust of wind reminded him that he very much wanted to get inside one of these promised cabins and he picked up his pace, The General's voice in his head saying the more he used his muscles the more warm he'd get. 

Tank could have melted like the snow on his boots the moment the heat from the office hit him, but he remained standing upright, clasping his hands behind his back as he waited for their chaperone to stop chatting with the desk clerk of the cabins. He wanted to get his assigned cabin and drop off his go-bag as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to be out in the elements any longer than necessary. He couldn't help feeling torn over their chaperone for the trip. He'd been raised to respect his elders, but the elder in this case was none other than Smith's father. 

Mr. Smith was wearing his usual ensemble despite the weather, apparently aliens were immune to climate change as he seemed wholly unaffected which was just downright unfair in Tank's opinion, plus a name tag with the name 'Paul' scribbled on it in awkward letters, and leaning against the counter as he spoke with the front desk clerk. Did the freak really deserve his respect? No, but he couldn't ignore the manners and respect drilled into him by The General. The same way he couldn't ignore the hatred for the freak also instilled by The General. 

"Oh, you are all here." Paul said as he turned to face the students with large, black eyes almost as if he were surprised by their sudden appearance. 

And the stilted way the freak spoke never failed to grate on Tank's nerves. Not that they had had much exposure to one another, but Strangetown was small and there was only one grocery store to go to. For whatever reason, the freak always seemed to be in there buying unusual amounts of hotdogs. Gritting his teeth, Tank took in a deep breath to ground himself. 

"Well, I suppose I should pair you off." Paul blinked at them and then began listing names with cabin numbers. The further down the list he got, the more nervous Tank got because he'd yet to pair off his son or Tank. The nervousness burned off into anger quickly when he realized there was only two students left. "Tank and Johnny in Cabin 23," he finished, handing Tank the key.

"Sir, with all due respect," Tank started. "Dad!" Johnny interjected at the same time. 

Paul raised a hand to stop them both from speaking. "I think it will be a good bonding experience for you both." 

"Bonding experience?" Johnny asked and Tank wanted to ask, but he was told to never question his elders. 

"Yes." It was the only response that Paul gave before he turned back to the front desk clerk with a conversation about ties, of all things, and their purpose. 

Tank adjusted his pack on his back and caught Johnny's eye out of the corner of his own. The General said it was disrespectful to not maintain eye contact while addressing someone and The General wouldn't stand for his sons disrespecting anyone, not even someone they disliked. "Well, Smith, might as well get a move on."

With a long suffering sigh, Johnny did actually listen for the second time today and picked up his pack from where he'd set it at his feet before going back outside to find Cabin 23. It was a pleasant surprise to Tank who followed after him and they walked in a very tense silence. He could tell Johnny wanted to be awed by the snow that had started coming down, but Tank didn't have the patience for that. Luckily it seemed that Johnny picked up on that and they found their cabin quickly. 

Once inside, Tank set his pack down on one of the beds to claim it as his own. The cabin was actually warm and he delighted in that.

\--

Rolling over, Tank pulled his pillow over his face with a groan. It was past midnight and he couldn't sleep with Smith on the phone across the room from him. He was on his cell speaking to Nigmos as he had been for the last four hours, at least. Their conversations weren't even that interesting, mainly about school and how much they loved each other. It was sickening. 

"Smith!" Tank called from beneath his pillow when the other teen let out a loud laugh. "Go to sleep."

Smith barely even paused, but he did sigh. "No, Phe. It's fine," he said, his voice quieter. "Yeah, but what's the worst that could happen?" There was a long pause during which Nigmos's voice raised loud enough for Tank to almost make out her words. Smith laughed again, quieter this time. "Ok, ok, you've got a point. But don't worry I don't think anything like that is going to happen."

"Smith!" Tank tried again to get the other boy to shut up and go to sleep. 

"Alright, Phe. I should get some sleep. Love you, too. Goodnight." Finally there was the sound of a phone disconnecting and Tank breathed a sigh of relief. "What's your damage, man?" There was a rustling of sheets on the other side of the room, but it didn't sound like Smith was settling into bed for sleep. 

Tank removed the pillow from his face to look at Smith. He could just make out the other boy's silhouette on the other bed sitting cross-legged and facing him. "I don't have damage," he responded. "I need sleep."

Smith snorted at that and shook his head. "Yeah, sure." 

"Sleep, Smith." Tank rolled over again so that his back was to the other teen. He heard the older teen sigh before there was rustling of sheets again and this time it sounded like he was settling into the bed, but Tank didn't bother to check.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***warning*** 
> 
> This chapter contains a panic attack. I'm not saying my writing is good enough to trigger anyone, I just want everyone aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this. I'm glad others are out there for this pair and this type of fic in particular.

With a shiver, Tank got up out of his warm bed and immediately regretted that decision. It was cold. The floor was cold beneath his feet even with socks on and the air, though still, was very cold against his sleep-warmed skin. He maneuvered his way to the thermostat, using his phone as a flashlight, and it read a cold 30 degrees fahrenheit. He attempted to turn up the temperature, but nothing happened. "Damn it." 

"Why's it s'cold?" Smith breaking the silence nearly caused Tank to startled. Nearly. He made his way back to his bed and slipped beneath the sheets. 

"The heat is out." 

There was a low hum from the other side of the room. "S'not good."

"You think? It's literally freezing here." Tank snapped and glared through the darkness at Smith's silhouette. "I thought you freaks were immune to this weather shit anyway." 

"I'm only half," Smith answered, sounding more awake. "The extreme weather bothers me." The other teen sat up in his bed and then blue light illuminated the room as he turned on his cell. "Shit," he heard Smith sigh. "The power must be out, too. My phone didn't charge." 

Tank snorted. "Maybe if you didn't drain it doing all that pussy shit with your girlfriend, you'd have more battery." 

Smith sighed. "Just because you're jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" Tank argued with gritted teeth. "It's sickening." 

"The lady doth protests too much, methinks," Smith said with far too much amusement behind it. 

"Smith, I swear to the Watcher if I wasn't freezing my balls off, I'd throttle you." Tank growled and glared at the other teen's trembling form. Either from the cold or from holding back laughter, Tank didn't know which. 

"Kinky." Smith didn't bother holding his laugh back any further and Tank growled, getting up from his bed and throwing the covers off to the floor. He stormed his way to the door and opened it with a flourish, every bit intent on storming out to demand to be roomed with someone else, but he was greeted with snow that was waist deep and some fell into the room when he had opened the door. 

Looking down at his thin sleep pants and bare feet, Tank made a decision. He was going to Smith's father, damn it, and demanding he change the room assignments. He began trying to wade his way through the snow, but it was colder than he anticipated which was stupid, and it was soaking into his pants and the floor beneath his feet. He clenched his jaw as a sharp chill ran down his spine. 

"Tank, stop. You're only going to end up getting cold and wet." Smith said, close behind him. 

Tank turned to find the green-skinned freak way too close without some sort of violence between them. He backed into the pile of snow behind him to put space between them. "You don't tell me what to do, Smith."

"Technically, I'm older than you so you should listen to me," Smith answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Close the door, you're not getting anywhere when the snow is that deep." 

Tank hated the freak on principal, but it never failed that Smith created new reasons to hate him. Tank glared at the other teen in tense silence that dragged on until Smith sighed and tossed his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine, stay there and freeze, what do I care?" Finally, Smith walked back to his own bed and wrapped himself in the blankets. 

Once the other teen had settled, Tank closed the door and went over to his bag to grab fresh clothes. He locked himself in the dark bathroom with his cell as a flashlight. As he dressed he could hear Smith on through the thin walls as he called someone. Tank couldn't make out words, but he could hear Smith's voice and the pauses as someone else answered. He came out as the conversation was dying down. 

"Yeah, no. It's fine." Smith said, turning to face Tank as he re-entered the bedroom. "Love you, too, bye."

"Couldn't go a whole hour without talking to Nigmos?" Tank asked, situating himself back on his bed. 

"I wasn't talking to Phe. I called my dad. He said everyone is without power and it could be anywhere from an hour to a few days before it comes back on because of the storm." Smith responded without raising to the bait. 

"We're stuck." Tank said shortly and then nodded. He could do this. He'd done survival nights before thanks to The General, but those had been nights in the desert. This was the complete opposite of that. He was trapped in a cabin with nowhere to go thanks to a snow storm. He clenched his fists in the blankets to ground himself from the panic wanting to rise. He was better than having panic attacks. He was stronger than that. He took in a deep breath and held it. 

"Yeah, pretty much. On the brightside, the food in the fridge won't spoil thanks to the weather." Smith said, shrugging. 

"Most of that food requires a heat source, Smith." Tank responded a bit mechanically, his brain still buzzing with the idea of being stuck. "The fireplace is decoration only." 

"We'll figure it out then." Smith said offhandedly. "Until then we should be fine. Dad said to sit tight, but I don't think he realizes we don't have much of a choice." 

Tank hummed as a response. Stuck. Stuck. Stuck. The more he thought about it, the worse it got, but he was better than this. The good thing about the storm-created darkness was Tank couldn't tell if his vision was tunneling or if it was just the room. And what would The General have to say about this reaction? Tank swallowed and tried to keep his breathing under control. 

"Uh, Tank?" Smith asked, voice somehow softer than usual. "You ok, man?" 

Maybe he wasn't doing so great at keeping his breathing under control if the freak was asking and suddenly the next breath got stuck. It could almost make him laugh, if he could breathe. But he couldn't breathe. Stuck. 

The warm sensation of skin on his own skin punched the stuck breath out of him, but he couldn't breathe in to replace it. The hand on his bare arm squeezed and then Smith was kneeling in front of him and speaking, but Tank couldn't hear through the cotton in his ears and the fire in his lungs. He watched almost as an outsider as Smith placed Tank's hand on his chest and took in a deliberate breath. 

Smith's skin was hot to the touch, running hotter than any regular person should, and Tank found that train of thought was enough distraction to get in a breath, but just as before, it was too quick, not enough. His lungs burned. But he was able to follow it up with another breath and another. 

"Slowly," Smith was audible now that the cotton was clearing from his ears. 

Tank followed Smith's lead on his breaths until they regulated again. He stared at Smith and Smith stared back. The silence got uncomfortable, but Smith seemed to be waiting on him to break it. "I'm fine," he said, removing his hand from Smith's chest. 

"Yeah," Smith stood up and put distance between them but his voice was still soft. "Phe gets panic attacks sometimes."

"I don't care about your little girlfriend, freak." Tank said, turning away on the bed so that he was no longer facing Smith. 

Smith sighed. "Ok, fine. You're fine." Smith stayed there for another moment before walking back to his own bed.


End file.
